


By The Lake

by Ambereyedwolfchild



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 09:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambereyedwolfchild/pseuds/Ambereyedwolfchild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron and Hermione discover Harry and his blonde lover by the lake. How do they react?</p>
            </blockquote>





	By The Lake

By the side of the great lake was a little grove of silver birch trees. Harry was lying in the centre, the damp grass sticking to his back. He turned his head to the side and smiled as he came face to face with his blonde lover. The Slytherin boy opened his silver eyes and smiled back. Harry rolled over and curled up against Draco, pressing his head against the blonde's chest. Draco's arms came up around him and the two started to doze off.

The pair woke up as footsteps echoed around the clearing. They heard a shocked gasp and the dozing couple rolled to their feet, wands leaping into their hands.

"Oh shit." Harry swore as he realized who it was who'd found them.

"What the fuck was that!" Ron yelled his voice echoing in the silent grove.

"Language Weasley." Draco reprimanded with a sneer, his Malfoy mask was firmly in place.

"Dray. Stoppit. They've seen us, we have to tell them and if we're telling them you can take that bloody mask off." The blonde grinned at Harry.

"Okay, okay sorry. Don't get your pants in a twist."

"What's going on Harry?" Hermione's voice was quiet but tinged with confusion and betrayal.

"What does it look like?"

"It looks like you've been bloody cursed."

"Love isn't a curse Ron."

"Love! LOVE! You can't be serious."

"I am. I love Draco." The boy in question wrapped his arms around the dark haired boy, pulling him back so his back was pressed against Draco's front.

"I love you too." He whispered to the raven haired boy.

Ron was looking a peculiar shade of green that clashed horribly with his hair.

"Please tell me you're kidding."

Harry lifted his head proudly, "No, I love him and if you can't accept that we can't be friends. You have to trust me to know what is best for me."

Then a voice called out, "Har?" Harry grinned, "In here Siri!" His godfather who had been proven innocent at the beginning of the year walked into the grove, his werewolf mate just behind him. He stopped as he took in the two lovers stood together and the other two thirds of the golden trio stood in front of them. Ron and Hermione, who were expecting an explosion of some kind, were extremely shocked when Sirius just grinned. Remus spoke up, "Did you decide to tell them cub?"

"Er..." Harry blushed and Draco took over.

"Not exactly. They walked in on us."

"Were you doing what you were doing when we found out?" Sirius asked and he grinned when he got the reaction he'd been after. Harry blushed a shade of red that put Ron's hair to shame and hid his face in his boyfriend's chest muttering a quiet no. Draco laughed; a deep chuckle that surprised the two Gryffindor's that still had their wands pointed at him.

Hermione couldn't help it. The question slipped through before her brain registered what she was asking. "What were you doing when they found out Harry?"

Draco laughed as Harry blushed even more and buried his face into his jumper even further. "Well Granger, I'd tell ya but I think the Weasel would be traumatised."

Harry looked the blonde in the eyes, "Dray what did I say to you about that nickname?"

The Slytherin bit his lip, "Sorry love. I forgot."

"It isn't me you insulted is it." Draco looked at the redhead who was slowly returning to his normal colour.

"I'm sorry I called you a weasel." Ron paled in shock and his eyes rolled back into his head as he hit the ground with a thud.

Hermione suddenly cheered before explaining to the confused men around her, "You're dating a Slytherin. Seamus owes me five galleons. I can tell him, right?" The last was added as an afterthought.

Surprisingly Draco spoke up first. "I don't mind. I wouldn't want to deprive you of your winnings." Harry grinned and added," Tell him at dinner. Loudly."

"Why?" Draco asked his dark haired lover.

"'Cause I can't wait to see your godfathers face!"

The five laughed and levitated Ron who was still unconscious before heading indoors.


End file.
